1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses. Particularly, the present invention relates to an angle testing apparatus for testing a mounting angle between two objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices use heat dissipation assemblies attached to components thereof, for dissipating heat generated by the components to prevent the components from being overheated. Traditionally, a heat sink of a heat dissipation assembly is incorporated on a top of an electronic component, for guiding the heat from the component to spread to a much larger space, which benefits dissipation of the heat. Moreover, a fan is fixed on the heat sink for improving heat dissipation effect of the heat sink. Generally, the fan is fixed on the heat sink at a desired angle to obtain a better heat dissipation effect.
However, when manufacturing the heat sink, the desired angle should be found manually, which leads to an uncertain result, and even damages other components adjacent the heat sink. Consequently, an angle testing apparatus capable of automatically detecting the angle is needed in the industry.